


I'm Here for You

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: Rather than being ostracized in the end, it's clear that Duncan deserved better in the end, and especially deserved a better family. This tries to remedy that ending with a hopeful future for him.
Relationships: Duncan Shepherd & Reader, Duncan Shepherd & You, Duncan Shepherd/Reader, Duncan Shepherd/You
Kudos: 3





	I'm Here for You

You had called Duncan constantly all through the night, leaving voicemails one after the other. You recalled how Annette had called you in a frazzle, her voice wavering with worry when she couldn’t reach Duncan. You couldn’t make out what had happened between them, but hearing the words “falling out” were enough to worry you about him.

You called him again, in a last attempt. Much to your disappointment, the call unfortunately went to voicemail again. You hung up with a frustrated sigh. “Damn it! Duncan, please, please call me back if you can.”

Back at his apartment, Duncan was nursing his second bottle of wine, staring off into the dark of his apartment, the glow from your phone calls a false beacon of hope for him. Everything he was told, his entire life, was a lie. As his phone dinged at the last voicemail you sent over, he conceded and listened to what you had to say.

He could hear your voice cracking over the voicemails. “ _Duncan. I am so sorry! I didn’t know that…..that happened in your family.”_ He heard your voice break in a way that sounded foreign to him. He hastily clicked on the next voicemail that you left. _“Annette told me, about your mother and everyone else. About what your so-called shitty uncle said. If you can, please call me back_.”

His breath hitches in his throat. Did you really care for him? Or was this another ruse as every other thing had been in his life? He saw that you had left one last voicemail. Duncan leaned his head against the back of his couch, squeezing his eyes shut as the tears gently trailed down his cheeks, and he slowly pressed the play button.

“ _Duncan, talk to me_.” He tries to laugh, but it is a ragged sound. “ _I know you might feel alone in the world right now, but you don’t have to be._ ” There’s a pause in your voice. “ _I’m here if you ever want to talk,”_ you whisper in a soft tone, “ _I won’t force you, but know that I will be there for you_.” And then your voicemail ends.

Suddenly, Duncan finds himself kneeling on the floor, feeling ill from the alcohol, the last of his barriers slipping away from him as he cries. It is ugly cries, mixed with harsh breaths and gasps, with the noises of pain that he felt in his heart. 

He can still hear your voice from your last message. _Tomorrow_ , he promises himself. Tomorrow, he will come to you as you said. Because as of now, you are the only one that he sees as a true friend and the only one he would trust from this moment on.


End file.
